memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mark2112
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Past Tense, Part II (episode)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! ThomasHL (talk) 17:22, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Recent post I think you have misunderstood my intent, and I apologize; please let me clarify. There was no intention to be offensive or to make you feel unwelcome. I was simply explaining the purpose of this site, which is to create an encyclopedia about all things Star Trek, much like Wikipedia's goal is to create an encyclopedia about everything. Memory Alpha is not meant to be a place simply to discuss Star Trek or point out personal observations just for the sake of doing so; activity here must be relevant to improving the encyclopedia. Otherwise, nonrelevant activity would overwhelm those seeking information about Star Trek. There are many websites whose mission is to just discuss Star Trek as well, we don't need to be another one. I'm sorry if the intent of Memory Alpha is not compatible with what you would like to do. If you have changes or improvements to suggest for a Memory Alpha page, please do so. Regarding the Comments section; there was a community decision to disable that feature of the Wiki software(which was simply given to us without input) as being incompatible with our mission. 31dot (talk) 15:02, February 13, 2015 (UTC) reply to response: unwanted submission Well this site DOES indeed have a lot of valuable content, but imo it also shoots itself in the foot by not allowing all relevant content or at least providing a non official area to do so such as a comment section on each page. Many people such as myself enjoy reading information sites about episodes prior to watching them as reruns to learn all the is learnable (is that even a word?) Like myself, (and using my unwanted submission as an example), many people thrive on knowing of plot holes or unexplained inconsistencies found in an episode that they may never have noticed on their own before, due to not paying enough attention to it or that it just never occurred to them before. I tried to be as conforming and obliging as possible by not adding this particular submission to the actual episode page, choosing instead to use the discuss page associated with the episode page instead. The only other alternative would have been to use that horrible 10 forward thing which is just a bunch of random haphazard out of order list of scrambled eggs topics where the submission in question would have never been seen by someone looking for related info of the episode in question. (which is why a comment section on each page would come in handy since you dont allow info that hasnt been already printed in another source before). At any rate it's none of my business to set the guidelines on someone else's site and I'm simply going to back out and seek another source of info to gain the knowledge I prefer as I watch reruns, and I wont bother to use mem-alpha or offer further information to it - valuable or otherwise. For a second time now, I have deleted my unwanted submission that you have deemed as inappropriate to the place it was submitted to, citing your nitpick and other policies. I do not wish an unwanted or inappropriate entry to remain in a place you state it does not belong, so please do not undo the deletion. I'de just as soon have your site users discover the content of my entry on their own since you claim it's not of any value to your site. Thank you and good day. Mark2112 (talk) 16:46, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :There is no reason to remove your posts(which shouldn't be done anyway). I think the issue here is perception; this is not just an "information site", this is an encyclopedia which maintains certain standards in order to be reputable, accurate, and on point(we are used and cited by many Star Trek novelists, for example). We allow "all relevant content" that can be cited, but allowing personal comments and speculation would diminish the quality of articles (if put in them) and make it harder for others to find information(if put elsewhere) I'm sorry that our mission isn't compatible with what you would like to do. 31dot (talk) 17:10, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::To expound a bit on what 31dot mentioned previously, the Comments Wikia feature would probably be the most appropriate place for information and discussions like inconsistencies and plot holes, but the MA community voted to disable the function on MA. Any such decision can be revisited, discussed, and voted on again, and perhaps the feature might be reactivated after a second vote... or perhaps not. Decisions such as that are made by a consensus of the MA community at the time of the decision-making, as are all the rules, policies, and procedures on the site (including the ones that prohibit nitpicks, etc.). This site exists (currently, at least) to document all Star Trek canon information in an encyclopedic manner. At one time, there was little or no information here on any real-world stuff such as comics, novels, collectables, games, etc. That has changed over time. The focus remains, though, on canon information... you won't see any info from any of those sources in the in universe articles, other than in a Background or Apocrypha section at the bottom. Memory Beta documents all of the officially licensed, non-canon material, and the Star Trek Expanded site covers fan-produced material. I hope this helps to further explain things. Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:37, February 13, 2015 (UTC)